A job to do
by ChaserWormwood
Summary: Voldemort tracks the sword of Gryffindor through bloodline and orders Severus Snape to transfer it to the Lestranges vault in Gringotts. Please review.


A rush of black smoke flew over the seas. A small glint of silver was visible among the smoke. The sea's below were thrashing and crashing against the rocks and the rain stormed down, the clouds rumbling madly. The villagers below started at the cloud and then hurried into their homes. The cloud of black smoke rushed to the ground and then shot to the ground. Two figures were now walking slowly down the dark street leading to the coast. The first figure was a hooded humanoid figure with long, white fingers and a snakelike face with slits for eyes, the pupils a horrible red: Lord Voldemort. The second was a small, stuttering man with colourless hair with and bald patches, he had a scarred looking face and sticking out ears: Wormtail.

The shutters of the houses shut immediately and Voldemort gave a flick of his wand and the houses were blasted apart. Wormtail gave a flinch.

"I shall have my death eaters kill them", said the high, cold voice of Voldemort.

'Come, Wormtail', said Voldemort, walking towards an old rickety looking cottage. The door was made of beech wood and the front yard was covered in Poppy's and Petunias.

Voldemort gave his wand a wave and the door exploded off. There was a high pitched scream and Wormtail walked out of the house with an old, frail woman with yellow eyes.

"My – my lord!" cried the Woman, with a flinch of fear in her voice.

'Please don't hurt – my – my family!'

"Oh, I shall – in the end – kill them all" said Voldemort coldly.

'They are as I believe – half bloods?'.

"Please – no! Please! Take me! Take me!" begged the woman.

Then her tone changed rapidly and she said steely: "I know what you seek".

"Ah, do you now?" asked Voldemort.

The woman gave another flinch of terror and Wormtail gave her a sharp jab with a small, silver knife he was carrying.

'And what is that?'

"The artefact of my oldest ancestor – Godric Gryffindor – the sword of Godric Gryffindor", whispered the woman.

"Yes – you are correct", replied Voldemort, twirling his wand through his long, white, bony fingers.

The rain was now as torrential as ever – Voldemort gave his wand an upwave and a large, transparent dome spread around them. The rain – inside that dome, had stopped.

'And where is it? Do you still have it?" said Voldemort impatiently.

"I no longer have it!" informed the Woman.

'It was stolen for my family over one hundred years ago years ago – as I believe it is now in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.'

"Please don't harm my family!" begged the woman.

There was a merciless, cold laugh and then a flash of green light. The woman lay dead, her white skin had turned pale and her body looked wrecked.

Voldemort stepped over the body and then turned to Wormtail.

"Roll up your sleeve", commanded Voldemort.

Wormtail did as he was told. There, imprinted in his arm was the dark mark.

"Severus", whispered Voldemort to Wormtail.

'Summon him to the Malfoys'.

"Yes my lord… right away my lord…"replied Wormtail, flinching in terror.

Wormtail reached inside his moth eaten robes with his silver hand and pulled out his wand. Stuttering, he jabbed his dark mark with his wand.

Voldemort gave another cold gaze at the woman's dead body and then apparated, Wormtail at his side.

They were in Malfoy Manor. It was an empty, dimly lit room with portraits covering every inch of the wall. It was fairly empty and incredibly dusty. The crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling made it look somewhat regal.

There in the centre of the room was Severus Snape. A pale, hook nosed man with a curtain of greasy black hair and sharp black eyes. His expression was cool and casual, but his eyes had trouble focusing on his surroundings.

"You!" said Voldemort. There was a yelp of pain from Wormtail.

'Leave!'

"Of course my lord …" said Wormtail, bowing slightly.

There was a quiet pop and Wormtail had disapparated.

Voldemort turned on Snape, his red eyes scanning the man before him.

"Severus, do you wander why you have been summoned at this late hour?" asked Voldemort.

"It has – crossed my mind" replied Snape, not really knowing what to say.

"It is true that the sword of Godric Gryffindor lies within the walls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?" said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord", replied Snape.

"And it is within your grasp? It can be touched?" said Voldemort.

"Yes, I believe it can, my lord", said Snape.

"I want it moved to the vault of the Lestranges – tonight!" commanded Voldemort.

'And inform the animals that have an occupation at the bank that the security is to be tightened'.

'I want guards and all manner of hexes and jinx's!'

"It shall be attended to – right away my lord!" said Snape.

"Very well", said Voldemort coldly.

'If you fail this task – then I shall feed you to Nagini'.

Snape's eyes flew around tensely and then he replied.

"Of course my lord – I shall put my full dedication into this task", replied Snape.

"Thank you Severus", said Voldemort.

'You may leave'.

And with a rush of black smoke, Snape was gone.


End file.
